Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2019)
(UK) |pages = 24 22 (UK) |ISBN = 0789335298 ISBN 1785496646 (UK) }} Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2019) is the edition of the Star Trek: Ships of the Line calendar series. Summary ;Blurb :The 2019 edition of this fan-favorite horizontally-formatted calendar is dedicated to showcasing spectacular images of the most famous vessels from the iconic franchise in a variety of iconic scenes and settings. :The panoramic calendar opens horizontally to maximize the detail and drama of each stunning piece of ''Star Trek art.'' Months *'Cover': "Outbound" – The USS Enterprise-E departs Deep Space 9 (II), by Doug Drexler. *'January': "Assignment: Earth" – The USS Enterprise and a United States rocket above the clouds of Earth, by Douglas Schrock. *'February': "Horizon" – the NX-04 and a Vulcan ship, by Tommy Kraft. ::Note: from the fan film ''Horizon, produced by Kraft.'' *'March': "An Odyssey's Start" – The USS Voyager at Deep Space 9, with a runabout and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey also visible (from ), by Alain Rivard. *'April': "Friends and Foes" – A gathering of alien vessels featured in the various series, among them Klingon, Romulan, Borg, and Cardassian, by Doug Drexler. *'May': "Asteroid Survey" – The refit USS Enterprise in an asteroid field, by Jeff Summers and Mark Myers. *'June': "Kobayashi Maru" – The USS Enterprise-A and the burning USS Kobayashi Maru, by John Eaves. ::Note: this image is a painting rather than CGI. *'Technifold': Images and details about the proto-''Galileo'' design. *'July': "U.S.S. Enterprise - Star Trek: Discovery" – The USS Enterprise as depicted in Star Trek: Discovery and the titular USS Discovery (from ), by John Eaves and Scott Schneider. ::Note: as with Eaves other image in this edition, this one is a painting. *'August': "Pyrrhic Victory at Maxia" – shuttlecraft and escape pods flee the burning USS Stargazer following the Battle of Maxia, by D.M. Phoenix. *'September': "Relay Deployment" – the oversees the deployment of a subspace relay station, by Dan Uneyo. *'October ': "River in the Sky" – an alternate version of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in orbit over a planet, by Gabriel Koerner. ::Note: this is Gabriel Koerner's NX/''Constitution hybrid design.'' *'November': "Shark Tank" – the refit USS Enterprise surrounded by a fleet of Klingon Birds-of-Prey, by Matt Boardman. *'December': "The Beacon of Anakis Prime" – an unidentified Federation starship and unidentified alien vessels over a planet, by Bill Krause. Background information *This was the seventh outing in the Ships of the Line calendar series that saw an internationally released variant edition by Danilo Promotions Limited for the UK and the Commonwealth. As with the previous outing, it was a reprint of the one year prior US 2018 edition, with the same contents, though, again, there were some slight editorial differences, the lack of the centerfold in particular. *The new Deep Space 9 station (Revelation and Dust) appears on the cover. Gallery File:2019 SOTL backcover.jpg|Back cover File:2019 SOTL March spread.jpg|March spread File:2019 SOTL July spread.jpg|July spread File:2019 SOTL UK cover.jpg|Cover, UK edition File:2019 SOTL UK backcover.jpg|Back cover, UK edition File:SOTL UK 2019 January.jpg|January spread, UK edition File:SOTL UK 2019 June.jpg|June spread, UK edition Category:Calendars